deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
Not many franchises become synonymous with a certain genre of video games. In this series we will look a two franchises that have become synonymous with the genre of FPS games: Call of Duty and Medal of Honor. For today's episode we take a look at the original Call of Duty ''and ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ''and it's expansion; while also taking a look at the characters that are apart of each game. When the bullets fly, grenades are thrown, and perhaps one or two people are literally smacked with a gun, which group of fighters will emerge as the Deadliest Warrior in Episode #1! Call of Duty The original ''Call of Duty ''takes us from the fields and towns of France to the banks of the Volga river in Stalingrad. There, we step into the shoes of an American Paratrooper, and British Paratrooper (later SAS member), and then into the boots of a Soviet Guards Riflemen. Those three men then go throughout their respective campaigns, helping defeat the German War Machine. Evans '''Sergeant Evans '''is the player character of the British Campaign of the original ''Call of Duty. He is a member of the 6th Airborne Division and later an operative for the SAS. As a paratrooper, he took part in operation Overlord as art of the group of paratroopers that landed in gliders and assaulted Pegasus Bridge. They then had to defend it against a massive counterattack. After that, both Evans and Price were transferred to the SAS, under orders from the SOE. They head out and attack Eder Dam, blowing up AA Guns and the generators. They escaped via a German Airfield, 'borrowing' a FW-2000 Condor for their escape. Then, Evans and Captain Price are instructed to sabotage the German Battleship Turpitz. They infaltrate the place, but their cover is blown when Price has to kill a officer. They attack the armory to get weapons, but Captain Price is killed the firefight through the corridors. Evans completes the mission and escapes. Then, he and Sgt. Waters both went and blew up a V2 rocket plant discovered by the Americans. Alive as of 1945. Weapons |-| Primary = Lee-Enfield No. 4 *Weight: 8.8 lbs *Effective Range: 503 meters *Cartridge: .303 Enfield *Feed System: 10-round magazine, loaded using 5-round chargers |-| Secondary = Sten *Weight: 7.1 lbs *Effective Range: 100 meters *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 32-round magazine |-| Sidearm = Webley Mk IV *Weight: 2.4 lbs *Effective Range: 46 meters *Cartridge: .380 Revolver Mk IIz *Feed System: 6-round cylinder Alexei Ivanovich Voronin Junior Sergeant Alexei Ivanovich Voronin 'is the player character of the Russian Campaign in the original ''Call of Duty. He is a member of the 13th Guards Rifle Division, the 150th Rifle Division, the 2nd Guards Tank Army, and again with the 150th Rifle Division. When the boats are ferrying men across the river, Alexei gets off the boat, and then it's blown to bits, him being the only survivor. He is handed a 5-round clip to a Nagant, not a rifle. He then fights through both the battles in Red Square, and in the fight for Pavlov's house. He is promoted and transferred, fighting in Warsaw, Poland. He then commands a tank in Germany for a shortwhile before rejoining the 150th. He takes part in the fight over Berlin, and is atop the Reichstag to see the standard bearer (which we know as Dmitri Petrenko) planting the Soviet Flag. He is alive as of 1945. Weapons |-| Primary = Mosin-Nagant 1891/30 *Weight: 8.8 lbs *Effective Range: 500 meters *Cartridge: 7.62 x 54mmR *Feed System: 5-round magazine loaded using |-| Secondary = PPSh-41 *Weight: 8 lbs *Effective Range: 125 meters *Cartridge: 7.62 x 25mm Tokarev *Feed System: 71-round drum magazine |-| Sidearm = 'Appropriated' Luger *Weight: 1.92 lbs *Effective Range: 50 meters *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 8-round magazine Martin 'Private Martin '''is the player character of the American Campaign of ''Call of Duty. He is a paratrooper in Baker Company, 101st Airborne Division. During the initial stages of D-Day, he landed as a pathfinder, marking landing zones for the incoming waves of troopers. When the troops landed, they entered Ste. Mere-Eglise, and assaulted the town, and later defended it against a wave of Panzers and Grenadiers. After being a major help during D-Day, they go to Bavaria and rescue Captain Price from captivity in a chateau. They then go on the hunt for Major Ingram, and rescue him as well. They then take part in the Battle of the Bulge, clearing bunkers, and destroying panzers. He is alive as of 1945. Weapons |-| Primary = M1A1 Carbine *Weight: 5.2 lbs *Effective Range: 270 meters *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Feed System: 15-round magazine |-| Secondary = M1A1 Thompson *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Effective Range: 50 meters *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 20-round Magazine |-| Sidearm = M1911A1 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Effective Range: 50 meters *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 7-round Magazine Medal of Honor Medal of Honor Allied Assault ''is a game with two expansions, ''Spearhead, and Breakthrough. The series concentrates on things like covert operations, undercover ops, and full scale assaults. You step into the boots of an OSS Operative, a Paratrooper in the 101st, and a infantryman in the 39th Infantry Division. They go on to stop the German War Machine in Western Europe. Mike Powell 'Lieutenant Mike Powell '''is the player character in the base game ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. He is an OSS Agent who goes undercover in the 1st Ranger Battalion, and taking part in a Mission to rescue an SAS Agent, and secure the beaches for the assaults that will start Operation Torch. Later, he and the SAS Agent he rescued go undercover as German Officers to board a U-Boat. Things sour quickly and the SAS Agent is killed, yet Powell manages to blow up the U-Boat by his lonesome. Then, with the help of Rangers, they assault Omaha beach during D-Day, before teaming up with an Army Captain to go to Caretan and take out some Nebelwerfer batteries with help of the 101st already in the area. He later goes on to steal documents by his lonesome, steal a King Tiger Tank, and then blow up Fort Schmerzan. He is supposedly alive as of 1945. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Effective Range: 457 meters *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Feed System: 8-round en bloc ''clip |-| Secondary = M1 Thompson *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Effective Range: 50 meters *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 20-round magazine |-| Sidearm = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Effective Range: 50 meters *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 7-round magazine Jack Barnes '''Sergeant Jack Barnes '''is the player character in ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead. A paratrooper of the 501st PIR, 101st Airborne Division. During Operation Neptune, part of Operation Overlord, he was seperated from his squadmates, and found by men of Britain's 6th Airborne. Taking pity on him, they allow him to join them in their operation, but replace his American Weapons with British ones, to kill a German officer, which succeeds with Barnes's help. He is reunited with his 101st mates and heads to Belgium, where they steal a German truck full of winter jacks, medical supplies, rifles, and SMG's. They then go and deflect a surprise attack from the Germans. Then, Barnes is handpicked to be dropped behind SOVIET lines, so that he can help ensure that the Soviet's take Berlin. He and a group of assigned Red Army Scouts quickly attack and clear out a bridge. He acquires a T-34 tank, and uses it to hold the bridge against Germans until Russian Bombers go and run the Germans off. He is alive as of 1945. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Effective Range: 457 meters *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Feed System: 8-round en bloc ''clip |-| Secondary = Sten *Weight: 7.1 lbs *Effective Range: 100 meters *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 32-round magazine |-| Sidearm = M1895 Nagant *Weight: 1.8 lbs *Effective Range: 46 meters *Cartridge: 7.62 x 38mmR *Feed System: 6-round cylinder John Baker '''Sergeant John Baker '''is the player character in ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, and one of three playable characters in Medal of Honor: Heroes. He is a soldier of the 34th Infantry Division, and fought in North Africa and Italy. In Africa, he fought in the American disaster that was Kasserine Pass, being one of the few bright spots in the entire debacle. He then took part of Operation Husky in the invasion of Sicily. He also took part in the assault in Monte Cassino, the battle of Anzio, and the battle of Monte Battaglia. In Medal of Honor: Heroes, Sergeant Baker is still in Italy, taking part in Operation Avalanche. He is shown attacking and taking down a Nazi Airfield, Stealing a copy of the Enigma Machine, assaulting a German beach stronghold to destroy thier coastal guns, liberating a mountain village (the same one you stoal the enigma machine from), and finally assaulting a city and taking it from the Germans. Alive as of 1944. Weapons |-| Primary = Model 12 Trench Gun *Weight: 8 lbs *Effective Range: 20 meters *Cartridge: 12 Gauge *Feed System: 5-round tubular magazine |-| Secondary = De Lisle Carbine *Weight: 7 lbs 8 oz *Effective Range: 185 meters *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 7-round magazine *Special: Suppressed |-| Sidearm = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Effective Range: 50 meters *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 7-round magazine General Notes #Alexei has a Luger as there was not a Russian Sidearm in Call of Duty. #Sergeant Barnes has the loadout he has because he fought alongside British, American, and Soviet Troops (represents the diverse loadouts he can obtain). Map Notes #There will be a light brushing of snow on the ground, a relatively open area with small patches of wooded areas. Voting Rules #Please, give me more than two sentences as of why one soldier would beat another. ##Could you base your opinion on more than just weapons also? #Those are my only rules. Battle Unknown Location, sometime between 16th December 1944 and the end of WWII. Crunch, crunch, crunch. Lt. Powell's boots crunched slowly over the snow, his Thompson raised and slowly moving across the area in front of him as he walked. He was a bit lost, and now was all alone. Sure, he was used to be alone, being OSS, but he was not used to being completely lost as of where he was at the same time. He normally knew where he was going. He held the Thompson between his arm and body as he breathed onto his hands and rubbed them together, watching his breath crystalize in the air before him, his alert eyes watching the countryside. He then shouldered his Thompson again, and continued moving forward. ---///---///---///--- Sgt. Barnes was in quite a predicament. He was now dangling above the ground, his parachute having been caught in a tree. Out of all the missions to have not remembered to bring his knife with him. His Garand and Sten were on the ground below him, with only the souvenir Nagant Revolver remaining on his form. He probably shouldn't really be thrashing about, but he was trying to see if he had anything sharp that he could use to cut the straps holding him to the parachute. ---///---///---///--- Sgt. Baker had his Trench Gun slung over his shoulder, walking through the wooded area at a leisurely, almost lazy looking pace. He wasn't really making an effort to hide him being in the area, as from what he'd seen, there wasn't anyone for miles and miles around. No signs of an ambush: no fake looking bushes, no noises besides the wildlife. The latter was a major factor, it just wasn't the level of quiet on thought of when looking at an ambush area. He stopped upon hearing someone thrashing about ahead of him. He lowered the Trench Gun and advanced at a more measured pace towards the thrashing. He eventually arrived close enough to see a paratrooper stuck in a tree. A friendly paratrooper at that. He then just started laughing, thinking seeing the paratrooper like this absolutely hilarious. Barnes stopped thrashing as the laughter reached him. He craned his head to the right, and upon seeing the infantryman, scowled and said. "Can it you phiz!" Although, the words didn't' seem to have any effect as the man kept laughing. At him! He scowled, but then let out a breath and said. "Hey, if you want to be a jackass, could you at least help me down from here?" He said in annoyance. "S-Sure!" Baker said, still laughing as he tossed his KA-BAR up at Barnes, who started hastily trying to cut himself down. After a bit, he cut through the last strap and fell to the snowy ground with a thump and a loud curse. That made Baker explode into more laughs. ---///---///---///--- Powell stopped in his tracks at the heated conversation that was now reaching his ears. Both accents were his own, but it could be Germans practicing their English or something. He raised the Thompson again and advanced towards the noise. He then came to where he could see a paratrooper resting on the ground and an infantryman basically laughing loud enough to wake the living dead. He went and tried to make an educated decision as of what to do. So, he kept his Thompson raised and walked into the open. Both Baker and Barnes looked up, and at the same time made the mental assumption that the Lieutenant in front of them was as confused as they were. ---///---///---///--- Meanwhile, a bit far off. Voronin was officially, hopelessly lost. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, where he was, or what he was supposed to be doing. He continued to cradle the PPSH in his arms, having no idea as of whether or not it would be a bright idea to be on edge, as there appeared to be.. well.. no one else around. ---///---///---///-- Sgt. Evans pushed his helmet onto the back of his head, his norm being having it pulled as far down as it could go. He was cradling a Lee-Enfield in both hands, and he went and pulled the bolt back a bit, making sure that the weapon was fully loaded. Upon receiving confirmation, he pushed the bolt back into place, and continued along in a semi-crouching walk, his caution in a strange environment being kind of welcome, and he did not want to wander around blindly and stumble into an ambush. ---///---///---///--- Pvt. Martin hit the ground feet first. He looked up at his parachute, which was still in the tree. He reached out for his Carbine, picked it up, and started to search around for where his Thompson had landed when he made the rough.. landing in the tree. He did find it, the submachine gun having landed in a drift of snow, and he soon dug it out. He opened the bolt and blew into it, in case snow had gotten in, and he then slung it over his shoulder and shouldered his carbine. He then started forward, his boots leaving tracks in the snow. The silence was deafening as Martin disappeared in the distance. After much of no people being there, Evans came across the same tree. He looked up into the branches, and upon noticing the parachute stuck in it, his first thought was Could it be a squadmate? At least someone from the unit? He quickly started following the footprints in the snow. He could probably catch up if he sped up his pace from his slow, crawling walk that he had been doing. ---///---///---///--- Voronin continued his trek through the snow, not really paying much heed to surroundings, as the campaign of pushing the Germans out of his homeland had sharpened his senses dramatically. He soon came across a tree that was different from the rest, there was a non-snow white color in it. He walked up to it, and staring up into the tree, started wondering if friendly paratroopers could of been in the area that he hadn't been aware of. He looked at the tracks in the snow. Some hunter instinct told him to follow the pair of tracks, and he started to follow them. Maybe he'd meet up with whoever it was. Maybe stick together if they were friendly, and probably shoot them if they were not. ---///---///---///--- Martin stopped his trek long enough to lean against one of the trees, watching the moisture in his breath crystalize as it hit the air with every small gasp that escaped him. He probably shouldn't of ran for that long bit of time. His ears then picked up a slight voice that seemed to be calling out to him. "Hey, Yank." He perked up a bit and picked up his Carbine, semi-aiming in in the direction where the voice was coming from. "Easy now Yank." Evans said, slowly showing himself, one hand held in front of him in an attempt to show he meant no threat, yet with only one hand so he wouldn't drop the Enfield and end up having to fish it from the snow. Upon seeing that it was an Englishman, part of the caution left Martin, but a bit was still there, and he didn't lower his carbine the entire way. As far as being allies went, Martin had never really spoken to an Englishman.. or any ally of theirs in general. ---///---///---///--- Voronin watched from the bushes as two men in different uniforms started a cautious conversation in the same language. Now, Voronin knew a small bit of English.. well, enough to know that the language the two were speaking was English anyway. He also knew enough to understand that the only two nations in the world that spoke mostly English were those lazy nations that had let the motherland hold off the brunt of the Nazi forces, and had only recently finally taken the fight to the Germans themselves. The two in front of him didn't seem to be inherently bad people, but they still put him on edge. He raised his PPSH-41 to his shoulder and slowly advanced out of the bushes. He'd barely gotten out when Evans and Martin whirled around and aimed both of their firearms at him. Martin may or may not have turned slightly pale at the massive drum magazine hanging from Voronin's submachine gun, making the magazine on both of his weapons feel slightly inadequate. They just kind of stood there like that for a few moments, before slowly lowering the weapons they were holding. Both Evans and Martin could tell that this guy was probably Soviet because of not only the weapons, the drastic difference in uniform as well. A while later... Voronin pointed at Evans, and then at Martin, saying "English" and "American" as he pointed at each of them. Well, at least that was further diffrentiation as of which was which, though not like he'd had that problem in the first place. All three of them were sitting around on rocks and pieces of wood they had found. Nationality and culturing difference was being a major hindrence here, and it didn't help that Voronin almost spoke no English at all. All three of them had their longarms out, though whether Martin's carbine was a longarm was up for debate. There was a very uncomfortable silence when Voronin perked up, catching sounds that the others must have missed. The fact that he got up, taking his Nagant with him made both Evans and Martin get up and follow, clutching their longarms as well, though confused. They then saw what Voronin had. ---///---///---///--- '''Medal of Honor: Call of Duty: Martin and Evans recognized the uniforms that the three men opposite them were wearing, but before they could say anything Voronin's Nagant cracked, the bullet impacting the tree next to Baker's head. Baker fell and hit the dirt as his face was peppered with wood splinters. On the ground, Baker shouldered his Trench Gun and fired, not really caring about the distinct range disadvantage, and the range that the enemy was at in general. Barnes hit the dirt behind a rock, falling in the snow to hid behind it, while Powell himself went and hugged a tree for whatever cover it would provide him. Martin and Evans scrambled for whatever cover they could find. Powell ducked out of cover and fired off a few rounds from his Garand. Martin mistakenly chose to duck out from his cover, and while he managed to get a few Carbine rounds off at Powell, he was shot in the chest by the Lieutenant, and tumbled backwards, staining the snow red . Voronin raised his Nagant again, and aimed forward and fired again, the bullet striking the edge of Baker's helmet, tossing it off and ringing Baker's bell, making him go woozy. He shook his head and rolled, tossing his Trench Gun to the side, and pulling out his DeLisle Carbine. He rolled out and took aim at Evans. He fired two rounds, on managing to strike Evans in the crook of the arm. Evans dropped his Enfield and drew his Sten (slight weight difference going to help his arm), and took aim at Baker, and sprayed him, staining the snow . Powell switched to his Thompson, and ran out of cover, sliding and falling on the snow, though that ended up saving him from a spray from Evans. He scrambled forward again, again falling on the snow, although this time he fell as a burst came from Evans again. Only this time, he stayed on the ground, and slowed his breathing. They couldn't handle this, not even him, an OSS Agent. Upon seeing Powell fall and not get up, Barnes assumed the worst and dropped his Garand for his Sten. Him against two guys... he could do it, he was a paratrooper. He'd been in tougher situations. He checked the ammo for the Sten and raised it to fire a burst over a Voronin, which caused Voronin to drop his Nagant. Voronin grabbed his PPSh and shoved on of those 71-round drum magazines. He jumped up and started spraying back at Barnes. As good as Barnes was, he couldn't avoid so many spewed rounds . Voronin lowered his PPSh, and Evans lowered his Sten. All three of those guys were dead, and they both catiously left the area. As Evans passed him, Powell slowly raised his head just enough that he could see the bottom of Evans boots, which were following Voronin's. When Voronin disappeared from view. Powell lept to his feet and drew his M1911 from his hip. Evans turned around, surprised at a dead man walking. Powell raised the weapon and fired all seven rounds into the British sergeant . Voronin turned around as Evans fell into the snow. He turned around, but Powell rolled out of the way, swiping up his Thompson along the way. He shoved in a fresh clip into the weapon and lept out, firing continuously as he did. Voronin expended the last rounds in the magazine of his weapon, before jumping up and drawing his um... 'borrowed' Luger. He checked the rounds, and jumped out as Powell emptied his Thompson. Powell dropped it, and then he ran forward. This sudden charge by an unarmed man threw Voronin off guard. Powell swung his arm up towards the hand holding the Luger, which made the weapon discharge in a random direction. Voronin stepped back and pistol-whipped Powell in the side of the head, the helmet taking most of the blow, but ringing his bell all the same. Powell struck the man in the side of the face, making the Soviet stumble back. Voronin shakes his head, the pain ebbing, and strikes the American OSS Agent in the face. Powell clutched his jaw, and Voronin jammed the Luger into Powell's stomach, and pulls the trigger six times, until the tell-tale click of the mag being empty . ---///---///---///--- Voronin looked as the OSS Agent fell dead to the ground. He looked over at all the bloodstained snow, his.. 'friends' and his enemies. He just dropped the Luger and started off in a random direction, where maybe friendly forces would be nearby. Expert's Opinion Although Call of Duty recieved all of the votes, people said that the characters of Medal of Honor would not be any push over. People agreed that most of the weapons were even all around, and that it was Sergeant Baker who ended up losing the game for Call of Duty. Also, people specifically stated that it would end up to coming down to a duel between Voronin and Powell, and after that it was the PPSh that ended winning the game then because of it's massive fire-rate and magazine capacity. Category:Blog posts